


Stakeout

by quackers (doubleduck)



Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: M/M, car makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleduck/pseuds/quackers
Summary: Set during episode 2. Doug and Kirill have been sitting in the car for hours, and Kirill is starting to get a bit restless.





	Stakeout

**11: 32 A.M.**

Kirill leans against the car's dashboard, listening intently through his police-issued headphones as a cascade of plates, eggs, and coffee mugs rain down from above him.

"God, you're so stupid!"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

Hearing enough of the argument, Kirill sighs and pulls off the headphones, glancing at the man to his right. Doug is intently focused on enjoying some kind of dessert, and doesn't show any signs of acknowledging Kirill's clear annoyance. 

 _I just can't figure out what's going through this guy's head,_ Kirill thinks, recalling Doug's earlier feats- He had looked kinda cool, hell, even  _heroic_ back then, when he defeated that Anthem...rabbit...monster...thing.  _Is he really the same guy?_

Kirill returns from his thoughts to see that Doug had pulled out some files. 

"Is there even any point in watching this?" Kirill asks, annoyed.

Doug replies without taking his focus off the papers in front of him. "Yeah? Guess it's time to take them off the list then."

Kirill breathes a sigh of relief. Maybe now they can get to some real crime-

"Well," Doug continues, "Guess it's off to the next spot."

**2:17 P.M.**

The two men are still in the car, having driven only a few blocks down to reach the apartment of their next Phase 1 suspect. The car sits in an abandoned alleyway obscured mostly by shadows, close enough to listen in but hidden to avoid suspicion.

"We've been listening to this guy take a bath for forever," Kirill yawns, removing his headphones to rub his ears. "Can't we be done yet? Or at the very least- why don't you take a turn listening, eh?" Kirill waggles the headphones pointedly in Doug's direction.

Doug responds to Kirill's angry tone with a slight glance- that was the most direct recognition Kirill had gotten all day, and when they make eye contact, Kirill almost feels- nervous? slightly more angry? Suddenly a little shy?

"We still have a few more hours on the clock."

For a moment, they continue to look at each other. Kirill takes in the details of the other man's face in a way he hadn't had the opportunity to before- his bright green eyes, smooth skin, and thick eyebrows. He hopes that Doug doesn't notice the faint heat he feels rushing to his cheeks.  _I must be going crazy from sitting in this damn car for so long,_ Kirill thinks.  _Maybe I'll just get out for a second and clear my head-_

Kirill makes a motion to open the door. Just as his fingers wrap around the door handle, he suddenly feels a weight over him- Doug had reached from where he was sitting to grasp Kirill's hand, preventing him from opening the door. The relatively large distance between their seats meant that Doug was almost completely out of his own seat, with his entire body hovering over Kirill's. This had all happened in an instant, and despite the countless thoughts rushing through Kirill's head, the first one that managed to form a complete idea was " _What the hell kind of reflexes were those!?"_

"You can't open that." Doug stated calmly and matter-of-factly, despite his current position. "This is a stakeout. However harmless the target may seem, it's against the code to potentially reveal ourselves to them." As if for emphasis, Doug slightly tightens his grip around Kirill's hand. 

The blush that Kirill had tried so hard to hide intensifies. He tries to look away but Doug is too close. His brain is going nowhere and everywhere at once-  _Why is he so close? Is that his pulse that I feel on my hand? He won't move until I take my hand off this handle but I can't get my arm to move and I really need to think of some kind of response because he won't stop staring at me and oh god-_

Doug's gaze continues to pierce him. After a moment, the taller man moves his face closer to Kirill's, and for a split second, Kirill braces himself for their lips to touch. But Doug stops a few inches short, and squints slightly. "You know," he states, "You really do look kinda like a girl." 

Kirill's mouth gapes open. "E.... Eh? Why are you saying that right now, you idiot?!" 

Doug feels the weight below him tense and relax as Kirill breathes heavily. The sight of a red-faced, breathy Kirill confuses Doug, who relaxes his grip and eases off of the smaller man slightly. 

"I'm not sure what you're so worked up about, Kirill. Don't worry, I won't report you for attempting a violation or anything."

Kirill pauses and blinks in bewilderment, before a look of annoyance grows on his face.

To Doug's surprise, Kirill shifts his upper body to press back against Doug's, bringing their faces close yet again.

"For a supposed veteran, you're pretty damn dense, aren't you."

In a split second, Kirill brings his free hand to rest on Doug's back and pulls him into a kiss, their lips colliding together with some force as Kirill lets out his annoyance- his annoyance at how damn oblivious the other man is.

The surprise causes Doug to release his hold on Kirill's other hand, so Kirill takes the opportunity to take control, lifting Doug's arm above his head and holding him more in place. Doug murmurs something but is drowned out as Kirill deepens the kiss, his emotions overtaking any rational thought. His thoughts are consumed by the warmth of Doug's lips and the feeling of pressing into him, his body begging for more contact.

And, just when Kirill almost returns to his rational mind and pulls away, Doug surprises Kirill right back by reciprocating the kiss, slipping his tongue into Kirill's mouth and moving his own free hand around the small of Kirill's back. The heated kiss lasts a few minutes but to Kirill it feels like seconds as Doug eventually pulls away, a slight trail of saliva connecting their lips, both men panting. 

Doug shifts fully back into his own seat and tugs at his shirt collar while Kirill props himself back up into a regular sitting position. Neither looks at each other as they both compose themselves, staring out of their respective windows.

"I suppose that that was probably some sort of violation too," Kirill says, between breaths. 

"Probably," replies Doug, still staring out the window. 

Another beat of silence.

"Like I said earlier, we still have a few hours on the clock."

"And that means...?" Kirill questions. 

"They won't be expecting us back at HQ for a while. So we could..." Doug looks at Kirill again, eyes traversing his body.

"...Stay here for a little bit longer?" Kirill completes, already moving over to straddle the other man.

"Exactly." Doug replies.

**5:45 PM**

Deana clicks her fingernails against her desk. 

"Where are those boys? They should've been back more than a half hour ago."

Travis shrugs his shoulders and pushes in his desk chair, preparing to leave. 

"Who knows? They're not picking up on their radio. But I'm sure that the rookie is learning some valuable lessons, so let's not worry too hard."

"Like hell I'm worried. I'm just pissed that I had to stay overtime to cover for their asses," Deana growls, locking the office's doors behind them as she and Travis walk out. "They better have a good excuse."

**Author's Note:**

> I barely ever write fics but I wanted to write a small something for this fandom... so here's that I guess. I tried lol.


End file.
